Rise
by moonlight550
Summary: There are new clans. Clans of California. They have a mysterious procephy. These clans are way more powerful then you thing. Things go wrong and something happens. Can they ever handle the procephy


**Alligience **

**MountainClan**

**Leader: Spottedstar Tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Deputy: Growlclaw Brown tom**

**Medicine Cat: Orangeleaf Orange pretty she-cat**

**Warriors (toms and she-cats)**

**Muddyfur Brown tom**

**Steadypelt Gray tom cat**

**Mudclaw Muscular brown tom**

**Silverflower Light gray she-cat**

**Brindlefur Golden she-cat**

**Turkeyhair A golden tom**

**Rosetail A tortoiseshell she-cat with a red tip on her tail**

**Graywing Gray she-cat**

**Clawtail Brown tom**

**Leopardface A golden she-cat with brown spots**

**Tigerfrost A black and brown tom**

**Apprentices**

**Tintpaw A black tom**

**Morningpaw Golden she-cat**

**Wetpaw Gray tom**

**Queens (she-cats with kits)**

**Bluepool A blue gray she-cat**

**Elders**

**Smotherbelly Brown tom**

**RainClan**

**Leader: Heatherstar A orange she-cat with Heather blue eyes**

**Deputy: Smokefur A smokey gray tom**

**Medicine Cat: Petalshine A golden she-cat**

**Warriors (Toms and She-Cats)**

**Nighthawk dark black tom**

**Apricottetail Creamy she-cat**

**Stonenose Dark gray tom**

**Mistleaf Small Misty gray she-cat with really tiny white spots on her back**

**Scentclaw Big brown tom cat**

**Oceanshine Blueish gray she-cat**

**Onespot A white tom with one black spot on his back**

**Snowfall A small white she-cat**

**Tanpelt A light brown tom**

**Honeyface A maple colored she-cat**

**Blizzardpelt Creamy white tom**

**Mapleflower maple she-cat**

**Loudgrowl Brown tom**

**Dolphintail Gray she-cat**

**Tigerblaze black tom**

**Berryheart Dapple tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Apprentices**

**Moonpaw A small white she-cat with a few black stripes**

**Icypaw A pure white she-cat**

**Stormpaw White gray tom**

**Hailpaw White tom**

**Princesspaw Cream she-cat**

**Princypaw A cream colored tom with curly hair**

**Ciderpaw Pretty maple colored she-cat**

**Mousepaw Tan colored tom**

**Queens**

**Tortoiseflower Tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Elders**

**None**

**DarkClan**

**Leader: Darkstar A dark black tom**

**Deputy: Blackleg White tom with a black leg**

**Medicine Cat: Hawkstripe Gray tom with black stripes**

**Warriors (Toms and She-Cat)**

**Legfur Brown tom**

**Sharptooth Black tom with a sharp tooth**

**Nightfeather Black she-cat**

**Pinetail Dark gray tom**

**Windypelt Gray she-car**

**Woodclaw Orange tom**

**Dirtfur Brown tom**

**Cowpool white and black she-cat**

**Glossyflower Glossy black she-cat**

**Deathtail black tom**

**Pricklefang Dark black gray tom**

**Embershine Brown she-cat**

**Roughpelt Gray tom cat**

**Sparkdawn Ginger she-cat**

**Apprentice**

**Elephantpaw Gray tom**

**Smokeypaw dark gray tom**

**Lilypaw Ginger she-cat**

**Queens**

**Duskflower black she-cat**

**Clearpelt gray she-cat**

**Elders**

**Kinktail Black tom**

**Brightear ginger she-cat**

**WillowClan**

**Leader: Airstar Gray tom**

**Deputy: Windyfoot gray she-cat**

**Medicine Cat: Crowfoot Dark gray tom**

**Warriors (Toms and She-Cats)**

**Morningwind Ginger She-cat**

**Gingerhead Orange tom**

**Fierceface Night black tom**

**Poolfur Gray tom cat**

**Blazetail Orange she-cat**

**Pumkinhair Dark orange tom**

**Slushclaw Light gray tom**

**Whiteflower white she-cat**

**Spiderhead Black tom cat**

**Glasshead gray tom **

**Apprentices**

**Trunkpaw brown tom**

**Earpaw white she-cat with a ripped ear**

**Furrypaw soft white she-cat**

**Toothpaw Black tom with a broken tooth**

**Elders**

**Brokenclaw**

**Lazybelly**

It was new-leaf in California. The territories mountain, rainforest, forest, and moorland were all beside each other. In each of those territories different groups of cats lived there.

Moonkit jumped out of here moss bed and jumped on her brothers Hailkit, and Stormkit. Then she jumped on her sister Icykit.

"Today we are becoming apprentices," Moonkit squealed.

"Mommy, is today really the day?" Hailkit asked excitedly.

"Yes but you guys won't be apprentices if you keep acting like newborn kits," Snowfall, their mother, joked around.

Snowfall and her mate Smokefur were so proud of their kits. Snowfall started to groom herself.

"Your father and I are so proud," meowled Snowfall.

"When is the ceremony?" questioned Icykit.

"Soon," the kits heard a voice from the nursery. It was there father, Smokefur.

The kits went and jumped on him. Moonkit left and went to her mother. Snowfall started to groom her gently. One after another the four kits were getting groomed. Princypaw and Princesspaw came into the nursery. They were one moon older then Moonkit, Icypaw, Hailkit, and Smokekit.

"Your finally going to be apprentices!" Exclaimed Princessface.

"Yep," replied Stormkit.

"You better hurry, it's about to start," warned Princypaw.

Ciderkit and Mousekit came to the rest. Ciderkit and Princesspaw were Moonkit's best friends.

"We're ready," squeaked Ciderkit.

Moonkit ran up to her, "Hopefully we can train together."

"Yeah," agreed Ciderkit.

"Come on mom," growled Mousepaw.

"I'm coming," murmured Mapleflower.

Everyone from the nursery were moving out to the open space. The clan was beautiful. It had rainforest trees surrounding the camp. The inside was full of rocks and pebble and flowers. RainClan even had a river and a lake all to themselves. Moonkit and Ciderkit sat together. Moonkit left her sister Icykit behind.

"Let all cats old enough to catch there prey gather," the leader Heatherstar called out.

**I'm sorry this chapter was short. The next one will be longer. I promise. I know nothing exciting has happened yet, but it will get interesting. Do you guys want any romance in it or anything else. Please don't hate! **


End file.
